Khajiit's Bow
by Lupabiker18
Summary: A girl runs from her past, while chasing her future. A Skyrim fanfiction, not centered around the Dragonborn. Warning; possible smut scenes in later chapters, 18 and up please. Read and Review. Constructive reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Skyrim's original characters or plot. All rights belong to Bethesda.

Hey everyone. Sorry for those of you who were reading the original of this story, but I felt that it was left lacking in a lot of areas. So, here is the updated version. I hope you like it and if there is anything that you think could be done better, then please let me know, and I will see what I can do.

Please read and review. Helpful comments are all ways welcome.

* * *

Chapter 1: Shade and Sugar

It's cold.

It's always cold in Skyrim, even along the grasslands. I have never understood how the Nords could stand the constant snow and the brutal winds. Not like my home of Elsweyr. I miss the sands and the warmth of the sun on my fur. When I signed up for this, I had thought that there would be more profit in it, but now, I'm starting to have my doubts. Our caravan has been on the road for weeks now, and with the whole civil war between the Nords and Imperials, it was a wonder that we even had enough money to keep the Thieves Guild off our backs. Or should I just say, thieves?

"Ashni, do you see anything?!" A fellow Khajiit called from behind me. He was broad, even for a Khajiit, and yet he still moved with grace. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. After all, he was once a member of the Shade Claws. The top of his head and scared ears are black while the rest of his face goes from gray to white, framing the palest blue-grey eyes I had ever seen. His short, black mane was pulled back into a loose bun of sorts, but it suited him. I'd say that even without the pitch-black plate armor, you would be able to tell that he was a Shade.

"Several deer and a rabbit. Unless you feel like hunting S' Rava," I called back as my tail twitched happily at the idea of being able to hunt again. His lips just spread into a wide wolfish smile.

"Dro' Jo!" He called back to the campsite. The elder of our Caravan, Dro' Jo, had a thick, almost white mane, that must've been black when he was younger. His muzzle had grayed, but the rest of his coat was light gray with black stripes that framed his bright, yellow eyes. Eyes that showed he had many stories to tell, and that he always got the better deal.

"What is it S' Rava, has Dar' Ashni found something?" the elder called back. I could almost feel the cold cut of steel when he called me "Dar' Ashni" it seemed that even after months of traveling together, the old cat still didn't trust me.

"Indeed, perhaps tonight's dinner, just know that we'll be gone for a few hours, so be alert. That means you Ziri." A slight laugh could be heard in Rava's voice as he called out his younger brother. Ziri was just slightly smaller than his brother, with a black base coat that was speckled by white and grey, and made his mismatching, blue and gold eyes stand out.

"Speak for yourself, brother!" Ziri yelled back. Smiling at their antics, I turned to find the freshest trail of deer tracks, pausing for a moment to admire the majesty of the Throat of the World and the vast open plains before us. I looked over my shoulder and felt a twinge of fear at being so close to the Labyrinthian ruins. Shaking off the chill of those ruins, I scanned the area for any game trails. Luckily it rained the night before, so the ground of the path was littered with less than day-old tracks. I crouched down at the nearest trail, the mixed scents of deer and rabbit muck, rain and dirt making my nose tickle. My ear twitched, my earrings clinking together ever so softly, as the slightest sounds of boots crunching on grass and dirt approached from behind me.

"Anything fresh?" S' Rava asked once he saw me past the tall grass.

"Indeed, the freshest is heading towards Whiterun," I said, pointing out the trail of elk tracks heading southeast. "Let's go before he gets too far. Try to keep up," I said as I drew my bow and started tracking the buck. I think I made it twenty feet before I felt the lightest touch on the tip of my tail. When I turned though, S' Rava wasn't there. Confused for a moment, I turned back around only to be caught just before slamming into hard plate armor. Surprised, I found strong hands were on my waist, his muzzle mere inches from mine, and his eyes shimmering silver with humor.

With the slightest touch of our noses, he whispered, "Better watch where you're going, Little Snow." His scent reminded me of the soft sands and warm sun of Elsweyr, only to be masked by the crisp cold of Skyrim snow that still clung to his fur and armor. The moment that he let me go and stepped away, I felt like I had just emerged from the warmth of my bedroll.

"Ashni?" His voice brought me back to the bitter cold.

"Yeah, wait up," I said and jogged ahead to catch up to S' Rava. I saw the smug grin on his face, and I felt as if he had read my mind and was offering me the warmth that I desired. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to wipe that grin off his face.

* * *

A little over thirty minutes later, I let S' Rava take the lead as we entered a small alcove of trees. His demeanor had returned to the serious hunter that he was, perfect for an ambush.

"S' Rava," he turned. "This buck seems to be a crafty one. I'm going to check over here," I partially lied. He simply nodded his head and turned back to scanning the leaf-covered ground before him. Being sure not to make too much noise, I slipped behind a few trees.

Replacing my bow, I carefully peered around the tree to be sure that S' Rava hadn't seen me. I smiled as I watched him continue looking for the trail. I flatted my ears against my head to ensure my earrings would stay silent. Then I leaped up to the lowest branch of the tree and pulled myself up. I was sure to climb just a few limbs higher to be better concealed.

Once I was settled into position, crouched on the sturdiest branch, I looked through the pine needles to find S' Rava. His movements were slow, meaningful, and deliberate. Despite being dawned in his heavy plate armor, he had the grace and discipline of a seasoned warrior. I sat there, admiring the warrior that has allowed me to feel normal since I was just a cub. _'It's been so long since I have been able to feel this relaxed. To just let my guard down.'_ I thought to myself as he started to hesitate. As he lifted his head, I felt a sense of longing. A longing to be more than what I have been for so long. A life, that just a few short months ago, wasn't even a thought. I could see myself finally having a family again. Was I genuinely safe enough now to have that? I contemplated this for a while until I noticed that Rava's scared ears were twitching more and more towards the area where we had separated.

As he turned towards the spot that he had last seen me, I crouched deeper into the tree. I was trying to control my purr as best that I could, feeling my excitement building. I even felt my tail start to twitch in my anticipation for what I was about to do. S' Rava began to move towards the tree I was hiding in, and I noticed that he wasn't looking up at all. He was just looking around the bases of the trees. I couldn't help but smile. _'This is going to be better than I thought it was going to be,'_ I thought to myself excitedly. S' Rava slowly stalked past my tree, pausing for a brief moment directly under me. I didn't even breathe as he stood there. When he was a few feet from me, I decided to make my attack.

I pounced as hard as I could at him, aiming for his shoulders. As my front paws landed on him, I pulled myself forward so I could push off with my legs. But as I started to push off of him, I noticed too late that he wasn't buckling under my feet. His hand came out of nowhere and grabbed me by the wrist. Unfortunately, neither he nor I could stop what happened next. We both buckled at that point, falling to the ground in a big ball. When I finally opened my eyes, I found S' Rava looming over me, braced on his hands and knees, with a coy smile on his face. "You should do something about that tail of your's Little Snow." My face burned as the words left his lips, and every one of my senses seemed to overload.

He had me trapped beneath him, one of his knees between mine and his hands beside head. His scent overpowered the smell of pine and the pond. As we stared at each other, his coy smile seemed to melt away, his eyes losing the humor behind them only to burn with something else. The look in his beautiful eyes took my breath away, and soon the only sound I could hear was our combined heartbeats. At least till the huff and pounding of hooves on the ground. Blushing and embarrassed, we scrambled to our feet just in time to see the buck disappear over a low hill.

* * *

About an hour into the hunt, we hadn't said two words to each other since the alcove. The first of the moons were starting to rise into the black and purple sky, and we still hadn't found any sign of our deer. We had, however, managed to catch four rabbits and even a rather giant mud crab. _'Idiot, you let your guard down, and now you look like an incompetent hunter!'_ I scolded myself. _'But you know that you enjoyed having him over you, the way he looked at you,'_ I shook my head to silence the voice. Hopeful for a distraction to my warring thoughts, my eyes scanned over the valley before us. There was the scent of many prey animals on the wind. But there was also the scent of wolves and even a sabercat. Beyond that, I couldn't hear much past the crickets and a few other night critters.

"I think it's time we head back S' Rava," I said just as my fur started to bristle, and my stomach growled.

"Must we? I enjoy your company Dar' Ashni," He asked in a voice that wasn't his usual flirting tone. Even though it wasn't in the same context as Dro' Jo, the title still stung. Perhaps even more so hearing it from him.

"Please don't call me that, it's bad enough that Dro' Jo makes it a known insult with the others." My ears went down, making my earrings jingle slightly as I looked away from him.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to offend you. But you can not deny that you are the stealthiest of us." The sincerity in his voice sent warmth to my face, making me worry that my fur had turned pink. "That's one of the things I find most interesting about you."

"My skills,"

"Among other things." He cut me off, resting one of his paws on my cheek before running his fingers threw my black and white mane. I wasn't sure what to think, but the look in his blue-grey eyes was different than any way he had ever looked at me before. The same way that he had looked at me in the alcove, and it made my heart flutter. S' Rava was purring, like the softest roll of thunder before a storm, and I found myself returning the sound. I had allowed my imagination to run wild with fantasies I would never dare voice. He was so close, his free hand lightly running through my mane. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes as I dared to allow myself to dream. That was, until the grunts of the deer, we had been tracking caught my ear. Like the ringing of a bell, broke the intensity that had been growing. My eyes snapped open and found our target behind him. Stepping back from him, I raised my bow and notched an arrow; he did the same. He spun, kneeling to give me a clear shot, and we both fired our arrows, Rava's not far behind mine. Both shafts found their mark, and the air soon filled with the dying cry of our prey. Letting out the rest of the breath I had been holding, everything came back in a rush: his warmth, his sound, his scent, the dreams I dared to dream.

"Let's retrieve it and get back to the others; I prefer to be next to a fire when the werewolves start to come out." I said, avoiding S' Rava's eyes as I sheathed my bow and marched towards the kill. I didn't know what to think, but soon enough, we would be back with the caravan cooking venison sweetened with moon sugar. So then, why did my heart feel so damn heavy?

* * *

When we got back, everyone was around the fire waiting for us with the limited spices we could spare for our food.

"Here you are! A difficult trail to follow was it?" Ziri called, walking up to us with his arms spread wide. "Or were you two busy hunting different prey?" That comment only got Ziri a stern glare from Rava.

"Don't look so surprised, S' Rava, he is your brother after all," I said jokingly while casting a glance at the speckled cat with an absolute sharpness in my eyes that I made sure he saw. "But, that does not mean you can go about spreading rumors _cub_." That struck a nerve that seemed to make him indecisive. Ziri wanted to hit me for my calling him a cub, but he was hesitating. I'm not sure if it was my reputation or the fact that his older brother was next to me.

"Who says it's a rumor, Rava certainly talks about you enough to suggest on his own."

"Ziri," Rava warned as his hand went to one of his daggers. That caught me off guard, and I didn't know what to think. So I kept quiet and walked past Ziri to give the others the deer to prepare for dinner.

There was no mention of what happened for the rest of the night. But my dreams wouldn't allow today's event to pass so quickly. I awoke more than once that night, my body hot as it remembered his phantom touches.

The next day, I continued at my post at the head of the caravan as a scout, and S' Rava stayed close with the others. But I could feel his burning eyes on me just as much as I felt Dro' Jo's cold glare. Today we arrived in Whiterun and set up our trade spot outside the walls. Luckily, I had kept the deer hide and the rabbit skins. It was time for me to make some of my own money.

"I'll be back. Try not to cause too much trouble." I said to the elder who gave me a stern glare that I ignored. Taking my things, I headed up the path to the main gate. On my way up, I heard the pounding of running feet and the huffing of an exhausted person. I couldn't stop looking over my shoulder, and what I saw almost made me lose my footing. An Imperial woman covered in soot and ash was slowly jogging up the road. Her fair skin marred by the dirt and sweat while her hair resembled that of a bird's nest and was so dirty that I couldn't tell the color. It was only when her legs gave out that she stopped, huffing for breath, and still trying to stand. Without really thinking, I ran to the woman and knelt beside her.

"I... I need... To speak... With the Jarl," she heaved and winced as her right arm wrapped around her middle.

"You need to see a healer," I said as I glanced over her, looking for any wounds. She opened her mouth to protest but could only grind her teeth as she tried to breathe. "Come on. Let me help you to the Temple," I said as I move to her left side and wrapped her arm over my shoulders and my right arm around her waist. "OK, one, two..." I pushed off the balls of my feet, getting her off her knees, and taking most of her weight into my side. The climb up to the gate was slow, but I dared not push it with someone already exhausted from pushing themselves.

The guards were hesitant to allow us entry, but when they saw that my companion needed help and heard her message, they allowed us to enter. Although, I knew that they would have every abled body in the hold with an eye and arrow trailing us. The hustle and bustle of the city was something I never really enjoyed. Too many people. Too many eyes. Too many shadows. Shaking myself to chase away the nightmares, I steeled myself and stepped into the crowds.

Moving as quickly as we could, I headed for the Temple of Kynareth. No-one stopped us; they just stepped out of our way as we approached. The stairs that lead to the Wind District were the most challenging. However, the moment I saw the Gildergreen, I remembered why Whiterun was my favorite city to visit. The tranquility one feels when so close to the gods, was a feeling that was very few and far between for me.

I paused only for the briefest moment to catch my breath. Glancing down at the woman when I felt her slowly going limp, I saw that she was even paler now and looked as if she were about to faint. I had to get her to the healers. I repositioned my arms to take more of her weight onto my shoulder and made for the Temple of Kynareth. "Help! This woman needs help!" I yelled as we burst through the doors. Almost immediately, the mixed scents of herbs, blood, infection, and death hit me. It was just about enough to knock me on my ass. I fought against the sneeze as a man in yellow robes approached and guided me towards a place to lay the woman down. She let out a painful groan when I laid her on the bed as gently as I could. "I'm sorry," I whispered to her, hating that I was causing her more pain.

"What happened?" He asked once she settled. Her breathing hadn't changed, still labored and shallow. She seemed to gain some of her bearings when her eyes started to flutter open.

"I don't know. She was running up the main road when I saw her collapse outside the gates," I said while I watched him examine her. Now that most of the panic was gone, I could see that not all of the soot and dirt on her face and arms were what they seemed. Another healer came over with a basin of water and a cloth. She started to gently wash away the grime, only to reveal huge, angry bruises. My heart almost stopped, and I had to look away. I trust that you will be able to help her."

"Some bumps, cuts, and bruises. A few minor burns and maybe a fractured rib or two. But no serious damage. A few days rest, and she should be alright," the man stated with a great sigh of relief. I tried to take a relaxing breath, but the stench of the Temple only served to churn my stomach.

"Then I leave you to it," I dismissed myself.

"W-wait..." a weak, dry voice called. Looking back, I saw the woman trying to sit up despite the two healers' protests. "What is your name, khajiit?" She asked, her strange dark mahogany eyes staring at me.

"Dar' Ashni of Elsweyr," I said, a little surprised by how confidently and formally I noted the title.

"Riara Ancildor of Cyrodiil. Thank you, Dar' Ashni, for your help," she said even if it was slightly strained.

"I only did what anyone else would do. And please, just call me Ashni," I said, not knowing why I insisted on what this stranger, whom I would most likely never see again, called me. Riara gave me a smile that said she was grateful to me, and not just for getting her to the healers. As she laid back down, the healer's hands glowed a warm yellow, and she closed her eyes to allow them to look after her.

"She needs her rest. If you wish you can come and check on her later," the female healer said, I gave a simple nod and headed for the door. Being greeted by the warm afternoon sun was almost enough to erase the images of the broken and bloody bodies of the soldiers injured in this damned civil war. Shaking my head to keep myself from going down that rabbit hole, I remembered why I needed to come into the city, to begin with, and started away from the Temple of Kynareth.

I made my way to the blacksmith, who was in the middle of an argument with a fair-haired Nord in Imperial armor about a weapons order. As if either side needed any more blades to kill each other. I waited for him to leave, ignoring the glare he sent my way. The blacksmith allowed me to turn the deer hide into leather before I sold it to her for about twenty-five gold, as well as the four rabbit skins for five gold apiece, and the antlers for another fifteen gold. With my money, I went to a food stand and bought fresh fruits, vegetables, and even a bit of dried meat. The last place I went to was the general goods store. There, I was able to get about fifteen steel arrows. On my way back to the others, I saw that some of the guards weren't as wary of me as when I first entered the gates. Perhaps they felt that I was trustworthy enough that they didn't need to watch me as closely.

Returning to the caravan, I found that they had also had a few buyers while I was gone, S' Rava and Ziri had left a little while ago to hunt, but they hadn't returned. I didn't think much of it, especially with the fact that prey was scarcer the closer you were to a holdfast. Handing Dro' Jo some of the dried meat, I went to the fire the others had prepared. Once I sat down to relax, I lost myself in those flames. I saw faces and even places that I had long since forgotten. I could feel my heart threatening to burst at what I saw next.

My mother and father. They were murdered by slavers when they refused to give me up. I remembered my mother's screams when she told me to run. The sight of my father as he was cut down when I looked back. Shaking my head, I looked away from the flames, fighting back the tears I thought had dried out long ago. I stood and returned to my tent for the night; my appetite now gone. Even though Ziri and S' Rava had just returned from their hunt. Laying on my bedroll, I attempted to find sleep, but it seemed as if my day was not yet over.

The sound of my tent opening made me sit up with a hand on my dagger. When Dro' Jo entered my tent, and upon seeing that my blade was drawn, he paused, waiting for me to relax before he knelt in front of the entrance.

"Forgive my intrusion Dar' Ashni, but I must say something," he started, his head bowed slightly as if he were ashamed of something.

"What is it?" This was so unlike the elder, I knew he hated me, so there was no reason for him to confirm it. He lifted his head to look me in the eye.

"I owe you an apology," he said it so, matter-of-factly, that I was almost unsure, he meant it. Most likely, he saw my confusion and continued to be precise. "When we started on this venture several months ago, I almost didn't hire you. I believed that you would be nothing but trouble."

"Then, why did you hire me? You had S' Rava, Ziri, and Ji' Sasha."

"Because I was worried that either you or your past employers would've caused problems for me. But now I know, you are not the person I believed you would be, and for that I am sorry. I thought you would be like any other of the Skooma Underground, but I was wrong," he said the last as he bowed his head till it almost touched the ground. This caused me to jump to a better kneeling position. Bowing such as this was a gesture of trust and even respect. To lower one's head to such an extent left both the head and neck vulnerable to attack, and he willingly exposed them to me. Leaning forward, I laid my paw on his head, accepting his apology. Slowly he sat back up, and I returned my paw to my lap.

"I understand, Dro' Jo. I would've been the same way. All the same, thank you for finally trusting me," I said, slightly bowing my head in respect before meeting his eyes again.

"As for S' Rava, good luck, but keep a close eye on his brother. I'm sure he will make trouble for you yet," Dro' Jo smiled, and with that, he stood and left. I sat there for a bit, just thinking over everything that happened today. Dro' Jo had finally accepted me. That meant more to me than it probably should, but in the last few months, I had come to see him as a father figure. The entire caravan, I realized, meant more to me than was safe. But was that such a bad thing? Was it so bad for me to want a family, a normal life, again?

Laying down, I stared up at my tent and contemplated the question for perhaps all of a minute. No, it wasn't wrong for me to want these things. He hasn't been able to find me in years. There hasn't even been any indication that he was even still on my trail. I took in a deep breath and let out a contented sigh as my eyes drifted closed.

I couldn't remember the last time I found sleep so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the Elder Scrolls games, Skyrim, or otherwise. All rights belong to Bethesda. The only things I claim are my OCs.

Please read and Review, helpful critics, are always welcome.

* * *

Chapter 2: Days of Trade

We stayed in Whiterun hold for a few weeks. We were earning our fair share of honest gold. We even had a regular visitor named Ysolda, who was learning to be a merchant herself. Every so often, even the guards would come by to do a bit of trading. Perhaps it was just my imagination, but it seemed that a few also dipped their heads in respect towards us.

Around the fifth day, to my surprise, I ran into the same Imperial woman, Riara. I almost hadn't recognized her if she hadn't approached me first. With her wounds treated and the soot and dirt washed away, her hair was a brilliant fire red against pale skin. Her eyes were the most fixating, though. Not because of their mahogany color, but due to the sheer determination and focus that reflected in them. Showing that, despite her apparent young age, she was a strong warrior.

At the time, however, her smile as she approached, made her eyes light up with a happiness I wished I'd be able to feel. I returned her smile and accepted the hand that she offered. What surprised me, even more, was that she pulled me into an embrace. With a quick pat on my back, she released me and took a step back. My expression must've amused her because her smile brightened.

"I see that you're feeling better, Lady Ancildor," I said to break the slight tension. A few of the surrounding Nords didn't seem fond of the way an Imperial embraced a Khajiit. Riara seemed to note of my sudden formal tone, and her eyes skimmed over the few faces.

"Yes, the healers might've been a bit strict, but they did make sure that I recovered. Which wouldn't have been possible without you, Ashni," she said, not bothering with the honorific as I had asked when we first met. It was clear that she didn't care what the stubborn Nords thought of her, but she had the right to do that.

"Were you able to deliver your message? You almost ran yourself to death to deliver it," I half-laughed as the tension finally ebbed away.

"Yes, and now I've been sent to fetch some ancient stone that will supposedly help with the dragons. In Bleakfalls Barrow of all places," she begrudgingly mumbled the location, clearly not happy about going off on this errand.

"Dragons? I thought they were hunted into extinction," I said perplexed.

"They seem to be making a comeback. If you're heading towards Helgen, that's where the first of them showed. A massive dragon, blacker than the night sky with eyes that burned like coals," she described the beast with almost awe in her voice. I couldn't deny my curiosity as she spoke of the great creatures of lore.

"You'll have to tell me about it when you get back," I said as my smile grew.

"Of course, I just hope whatever is in Bleakfalls actually can help, or the Stormcloaks will be the least of my problems. Oh, but before I leave. Lady Ancildor is my mother. Call me Riara," with that she left the city, a smile still plastered on her face. A smile that I surprisingly mimicked the rest of the day.

* * *

After about ten days, the trading had slowed, and it was almost time for us to move on.

"Ashni!" Dro' Jo called. I had been helping pack up our tents before his voice reached my ears. The old cat had been using my birth name more and more these last few days, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by the others. When I looked up, he had a rather large bag of gold in his paw. I was slightly confused as I approached the elder, who only seemed to smirk.

"What is it, Dro' Jo?"

"Here," he handed me the bag. "Take this, and S' Rava, and go buy us some more supplies. If there is anything left over, it's yours." My eyes grew wide, an expression that only seemed to amuse him. "Go on, we'll finish up here," Dro' Jo said with an unwavering smile on his face. S' Rava had only been a few feet away, and his ears had perked at the mention of his name. I tried not to think anything of Dro' Jo's words, but the look he had in his eye along with the smirk on his face. It reminded me of when he was trying to sweet-talk a customer out of ten more septims. Shaking my head, I turned away and motioned for S' Rava to follow me. We were able to enter the city quickly enough since the guards recognized us.

We didn't talk, more like just enjoyed each other's company as we gathered some more food. However, we did split up for a few moments. S' Rava saying that he had an errand to run while I went to the apothecary. There, I was able to resupply on a few cure disease and healing potions. You never knew when a bear or a skeever was going to show up to ruin your day.

As I left the apothecary, I paused to look around the city. To think, all of these people who enjoyed their normal, average lives of repetition and safety. Even the civil war didn't seem to touch most of them, as if it were something that was far away, rather than on their doorstep. Most, but not all. My eyes rested on Lady Falia Greymane, the jeweler.

I'd witnessed her argument with the Battleborns a few days prior. My heart ached for her and her family. It was bad enough knowing that a loved one was killed, but, perhaps it was even worse, not knowing at all. Making my way towards her, I gave her my best smile, which she returned.

"Good morning Lady Greymane, how goes the market today?" I greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Dar' Ashni, the market is slow today, but I did have a visitor just a few moments ago. A very strapping young man if I am to be any judge." She greeted back, a playful glimmer in her eyes at her last statement. She is a kind old woman, and I find that in the short time of knowing her, I feel a warmth that I've missed. Perhaps the warmth of a mother's love?

"I trust that the Battleborns have been keeping to themselves," I say before glancing over at the square.

"For now, your performance a few days ago should keep them away from tormenting me for a while longer. But, I wish that my Thorald was home and not in their clutches," her voice started to shake, and I reached a paw out to hold her frail hand. She smiled a sad smile and patted my paw nonetheless. She accepted my comfort, even if there was nothing more I could do to ease the pain in her heart. At least for now.

Releasing my paw, she took a deep breath and smiled again. "I hear that your caravan will be leaving Whiterun, will you be alright out there?" She asked, and I couldn't stop the smile.

"Yes, we'll be alright."

"I know that, dear. What I mean is, will _you_ be alright?" I didn't understand why she emphasized about my well being, and it must've shown on my face as her expression went to that of a serious mother. "Every time I see you walking around the city. Your eyes are always sad and distant, even when you spoke to that red-haired Imperial a few days ago. I don't mean to pry but, we women know when someone has been hurt."

Her statement shocked me. Was I indeed that easy to read? Or was it just her being observant? "I don't understand what you mean, ma'am," I'm surprised by how even my voice is despite my nerves. She just smiles, lightly rubbing one frail hand over my paw while the other gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Never mind, dear, just be sure to take care of yourself," she says before raising a finger. "But remember that you don't need to do it alone," she finishes while gently wagging her finger at me. I almost feel like a cub about to get a talking to, rather than a grown woman getting advice. Lady Greyman smiles wider before releasing my paw. Then a sound makes my ear twitch, and she turns to face something behind me.

"Well, well, it seems that the stray hasn't yet left town. How fortunate for us," a young man's voice says, perhaps a bit slurred. The stink of mead reaches my nose as I turn to face the eldest son of the Battleborn Clan. Idolaf, backed by his father, Olfrid, and his brother, Jon. Though, the younger Battleborn doesn't seem too interested in his brother's usual antics.

"And if it isn't the Nord who wants to be an Imperial. How cute. Didn't you learn from the last time not to let the drink get to your head, or are you just a milk drinker after all?" I say, putting myself between them and Lady Greymane. If they want to go to the Bannered Mare fine, but it seems they've stopped by the Drunken Huntsman first, and now they're looking for a fight.

"How dare you talk to us like that cat!" Idolaf screamed and balled his fists as he took a step forward.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about Olfrid and Jon, I was talking about you, Idolaf. My apologies for the confusion," I said with perhaps a bit too much sarcasm, the Nord's face continued to grow in shades of crimson. His father wasn't pleased either but seemed to have enough self-respect not to say anything. The younger brother, though, he reached out a hand to rest on his brother's shoulder.

"Let it go, Idolaf, she is trying to get a rise out of you. Don't let the mead speak for you," Jon said to try and calm his brother.

"I will not back down from this wench. This cat has no right to speak to me, to us, like that," he stammered, trying to make it seem like a family insult instead of a personal one. By now, the other citizens in the square have started to take notice as well as a few guards. What happened next, though surprised me. The drunken Nord made to rush the few feet between us. However, before I was able to brace, another figure stepped in front and pushed Idolaf back to his father and brother. The low growl that escaped from Rava was new to my ears.

He had never made that sound in the two years I've known him. Nor did he have the utter rage that seemed to come off him in waves. He stood in front of me and Lady Greymane, an unmovable object between us and the others. By now, there was a sizable crowd. As the guards approached, I felt my world start to spin, and my heart was a stone in my chest.

"What's going on here?!" A guard yelled. I reached out to find something to anchor to, to focus on, and my paw met with the cold plate metal of Rava's armor. His ear flicked, and he half-turned to me with concern in his eyes, and the rigidity in his stance softened slightly.

"This cat attacked me!" Idolaf yelled accusingly. "His wench insulted me, and then he attacked me!" I could feel the soft rumble of a growl in Rava's chest at the accusations. He turned his head to address the guards.

"That's not true!" I heard a small voice scream, cutting Rava short. The crowd suddenly parted, and there stood a little girl, no older than nine or ten winters. Her face was dirty, as was her green dress. I had seen her around the wind district a few times, always by herself. Lucia was the name she told me when I stopped to speak to her. The guard turned to her, motioning her forward.

"What do you say happened, child?" The guard asked, his voice gruffer than most that I've heard. Perhaps he was a veteran from the Great War?

"Miss Ashni was just talking to Lady Greymane when the Battleborns approached. He called her a 'stray' and other mean things," Lucia started as she pointed out Idolaf. "She only called him a milk drinker. His brother tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. Then he started running towards Miss Ashni. I thought he was going to hurt her, but then Sir Rava jumped between them and pushed Idolaf away. He didn't attack anyone; he protected Miss Ashni," Lucia said her recount, in such a brave voice, despite the obvious glare from my would-be attacker.

"Sounds about right to me," I heard Lady Greymane say.

"You're going to listen to this urchin! Do you know who I am!?" The older brother yelled.

"Honestly boy, what did you think was going to happen if you attacked Ashni, with her bond-mate so close no less? It wasn't bad enough of a lesson the last time you tried to fight her?" The older woman chastised the now fuming Nord. It wasn't bad enough that he was already further disgracing himself, but now he was reminded of how I kicked his tail not four days ago.

 _'Wait, my what...!'_ My mind suddenly snapped to what she had called Rava. _'My bond mate! How does she even know what that is?!'_ My mind was still reeling with her statement that I didn't hear the guard send the Battleborns on their way before telling the rest of the crowd no lollygagging.

"Ashni, are you alright?" Rava's voice shocked me out of my thoughts. His silver eyes meeting my burnt golden ones, and I felt my cheeks start to grow warm.

"Y... Yes, S' Rava, I'm alright. Thank you for stepping in," even to my ears, my voice sounded stiff and mechanical like one of those dwarven machines. I needed to move, to get back to the others and away from all of these eyes. The lightest touch on my hand made me snap my head away from the eyes of silver. When I didn't see anyone at my eye level, I slowly looked down, into the dirty face of a little girl with bright green eyes. I smiled at Lucia and crouched onto my haunches.

"Thank you, Lucia, that was very brave of you, and very noble too," I said, gently resting my paw on her shoulder.

"I just told the truth," she said meekly.

"And that is something that even kings fail to do sometimes,"

"Miss Ashni is right, child," Lady Greymane said. "Telling the truth is sometimes a tough thing to do. Especially when you have others who would try to spin the truth to fit them." I almost felt as if Fralia was talking to me. That she knew about the secrets, I held close to my heart, but that was impossible.

"I'm glad that you're alright, Miss Ashni. I don't care what other people say about khajiits, you're nice. Sir Rava, too," the child said, sending a beaming smile towards the object of her praise. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me at the child's evident admiration for my companion.

"Seems you have an admirer, S' Rava," I warmly said as I stood back to my full height. Now that the crowd had dispersed, I could feel the weight in my chest lifting and air return to my lungs. Rava smiled back at me, and just like that, the air left again, and I felt my face become warm.

"Miss Ashni, are you ok? You look feverish," I heard Lucia ask.

"Y... Yes, child, I'm alright. Although we really must be going. I'm sure the others are waiting for us." I say as I lean down to the child, lightly touching my nose to her hair, in my people's form of a kiss. Of course, it would generally include a gentle lick, but that didn't seem to be such a good idea with a furless cub. Let alone one that wasn't mine.

That thought left a small pain in my chest.

"Will we see you again soon, Miss Ashni?" Lucia asked with sad eyes.

"Now Lucia," Fralia said in that gentle tone a mother uses when her child is starting to be unnecessarily curious.

I just smiled again and nodded my head at the girl. "Of course you will. We will be back in a few weeks, don't worry. Now be good for Lady Greymane and stay out of trouble, alright." I said before slipping a bag of well over a hundred gold into the older woman's stall as we left. She would know what it was that I asked of her, and I felt in my heart that she would take care of the child. So that at least Lucia would have someplace to be warm when the nights grew colder.

* * *

That wraps things up for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think.


End file.
